


Should've Been

by broken_sunshine



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Olivia Baker has a hard time when Hannah’s class graduates.





	Should've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thirteen Reasons Why or the characters.

Olivia isn’t sure why she went. She wasn’t sure what made her decide to get out of bed, get dressed up, and go to what should have been her daughter’s graduation. It was a beautiful ceremony. The light blue robes suited everyone. The speaker spoke clearly and were poetic. Hannah would’ve have done a better job though. Hannah could move a crowd with just her words. 

She stayed the whole time. She knew exactly where Hannah should have been. Right between Jordan Avery and Taylor Baldwin. Hannah would have probably fell when going up the stage, but she would just laugh it off. 

Afterwards, Olivia watched all the kids with their families. Celebrating and taking cute pictures. She hated them. It wasn’t fair that these kids, who bullied her daughter to death, got to have this experience, but not her Hannah. 

This day should’ve been different.


End file.
